Three Rings of Attack and Defense
In terms of combat within the Yuengiri and Shinō Academies, students are taught in a concept collectively referred to as the Three Rings of Attack and Defense (参攻撃と防御の指輪, Sankōgeki to Bōgyo no Yubiwa), and although conceptualized for zanjutsu use, the rings also apply to hakuda usage as well. Kenji explains that each ring serves a different approach to battle, and are generally most effective when an individual form of combat is used in relation to the ring in use. Overview The Three Rings where conceptualized by Kenji Hiroshi, Kusaka Kori and Kazuma Nishiki over a two-hundred-fifty year period which spanned their adventures around the . As neither had actually graduated the Shinō Academy, Kenji sought to expand upon their knowledge with certain terms and practices that would ultimately allow them to come into their own Zanjutsu skills. The result where three "rings" Kusaka remarked where based upon "old fencing skills that Kazuma picked up from Ryōta". The concept also dealt heavily with the distance between practitioner and opponent. Kenji recognized the significant of proper distancing as well as positioning in an altercation, as it determined both attack and defence options for all parties involved. Kusaka also noted that he later applied certain martial art forms he learned and studied in the Human World; resulting in the creation of the early rings. Kazuma, after studying extensively the early rings created, completely revised and revamped the concept so that it became more than a simple concept, but a style unto itself. Through his efforts the Three Rings became the Three Rings of Attack and Defense, which Kusaka would then dub Kansōshiki (簡素式, Simplicity Style). Kenji would quickly identify the established practice as an effective transitional fighting form that served as a gateway to other, more advanced forms, though neither he or its creator regarded it as a true Form; merely a series of concepts leading into others. Outer Ring *The Outer Ring (外面輪, Gaimenwa), also called Chōkyori (長距離, Long Distance), had four guard positions at the upper right; upper left; lower right and lower left. The outermost ring was characterized by sweeping heavy blows, which though powerful would take longer to deliver, and generally maintained the most distance between the practitioner and their opponent to better aid their heavy blows. This made outer ring fighting ideal for practitioners who relied predominately on strength-based assaults over more artistic and precise blade-work. Maki remarked that a sealed zanpakutō that took the form of a was also highly suited to the outer ring, as the swords extra length aided the sweeping heavy blows that characterized Form II: Genjūshiki. Middle Ring *The Middle Ring (中央輪, Chūouwa), also called Chūkyori (中距離, Middle Distance), also had four guard positions: high, low, left and right. The middle ring was used to pick up quicker blows and stop them before they could intersect with the body, which was one of the most effective ways of deflecting projectiles. Practitioners generally kept a consistent distance measuring one foot and one sword length away from their enemies. This made middle ring fighting ideal for practitioners who kept tight defenses and then sought to counter their opponents so that they could quickly retake the offensive. Middle ring fighting was such highly effective when used with Form I: Chūishiki, as this style was characterized by sudden mixtures of strong, fast and precision blade work. Kugi would thus name the middle ring as the most balanced of the three rings, as well as the most practiced and simplistic style, but also the least specialized as a result. Inner Ring *The Inner Ring (内的輪, Naitekiwa), also known as Kinkyori (近距離, Short Distance), used parries as opposed to blocks and was primarily used against lunging attacks while also employing them, making it ideal for outlasting an enemy and then striking through their openings. The zanpakutō was kept in close to the body, with the hilt covering the navel. With the tip of the blade angled so that attacks could be picked up on its lower third, then to be shunted aside, and a riposte against an enemy's stomach or chest was possible. This was the last line of defense and was considered dangerous to those who practiced both an offensive and defensive form. Practitioners of Kyūshiki constantly skirted this danger, which was a style characterized by short and quick motions with the blade that could be chained and combined almost indefinitely, though Meian noted that superior swordsman or even just brute force strength-based moves, could easily undo any defense within the inner ring. Behind the Scenes *The author, Kenji-Taichō, would like to accredit Another Poetic Spartan for helping to construct what is written here through his messages. *The author, Kenji-Taichō, would also like to credit the various individuals involved with Star Wars related works, as the Three Rings are based upon the same concept present within the extended universe of Star Wars, as well as the canon Lightsaber form known as Form I: Shii-Cho. Other contributing factors where the terms in martial arts and the martial art form known as . Elements of martial arts are also prevalent. Navigation Category:Fighting Styles Category:Important Terms